Without Regrets
by Fallen Heart
Summary: Rory is asked to buy some very interesting items, and all because of her all too eager boyfriend. [Trory]


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything concerning Gilmore Girls, sadly.

**By**: Camilla (**Fallen Heart**), Kellie (**jmarit**), Meg and Loes.

**Author's Note**: This was something that started off with just writing dialogue on the Trory thread on Fan Forum, and I decided to add detail to it. Hope you'll enjoy it also! I've added a lot of it myself and my first try with something smutty.

---

On her walk towards her locker, she couldn't help but think back on what she had just done. More importantly – what she just _bought_. Just the thought of her visit to the Adult Store made her cheeks redden out of embarrassment. A part of her wished she wasn't so shy and that she could be a bit more daring than she usually was.

Suddenly, a hand turned her around to the face Tristan DuGrey. Of course he was also her boyfriend, and also the reason she had bought those things in the first place.

"So, did you get those things I told you to buy?" Tristan said loudly, obviously not giving a damn about who was listening and who wasn't. Something that irritated her beyond words, just like almost everything he managed to do.

"Tristan, can we please talk about this _after_ school?" She stressed her concern by pulling him closer to her. She'd die out of embarrassment if anyone caught on to what they were actually discussing.

"Why? I just wanna see what they look like."

His comment made her roll her eyes; she remembered just how childish he could be at times. However when she did answer him, she did it in a voice not higher than a whisper. "I don't have them on me right this second, they are in my backpack. Did you really think I would just show them to you here – _now_?"

"Okay fine, maybe not. But you know, it's always good to be prepared." The statement was delivered with a smirk. That particular smirk used to piss her off but now it didn't matter anymore. Plus, it was sexy to see him smirk, not that she'd ever admit it out loud to anybody of course.

"I don't see why I had to buy them anyways." Rory said while adjusting her skirt in awkwardness. At that, Tristan just raised his eyebrow, as if the answer to her statement should already have been clear to her.

"Because you're the one who was going to that adult store with your mom to buy Sookie a wedding present."

Once again she was reminded of just how troublesome she had felt when she had been to the store with her own secret agenda, which was unknown to her mother for understandable reasons. Lorelai would have probably killed her if she had known just what she had bought while they had been browsing the store. She cringed at the reminder of how guilty she felt for deceiving her mom.

"Yeah, and you would never believe how hard it was to try and sneak those things to the cash register without my mother seeing."

"Well I think it just might be worth it," He wiggled his eyebrows and brushed his hand against her breast, acting as if it was just an innocent gesture but pulled away just by a few inches. He grinned. He knew exactly how his actions made her feel – wanted.

After a moment of comfortable silence, he spoke "So are you going to show me a demonstration on how to use it? I'd love a preview in my room."

To shield her shyness, Rory decided to play with him the way he always played with her and pulled at his tie so his face came really close to her mouth. Just as he was about to lean in for a kiss, she gracefully put her finger against his lips and licked her lips making his eyes darken with lust. "Maybe. And if you be nice, I'll show you the other thing I bought in the store. You know that toy you've always wanted?"

Tristan looked at her in shock, apparently finding it hard to believe that she of all people would be that daring to buying a toy like this. She could tell he tried hard not to groan out loud at the thoughts that probably pumped through his head.

"You did huh?" Tristan said seductively, taking control yet again by backing her slowly against the nearest locker, letting out a breath which tickled her ear. The action made Rory close her eyes briefly, almost forgetting that they were on school grounds.

"Uh huh..." Her voice trailed off when he let his hand slide along her covered arm, making her skin burn with fire of what was to come.

"How about we skip Remmy's class and head on over to my place?"

Those words brought Rory out of her thoughts. She thought of how important this class was but then with just one glance into his dark blue eyes filled with his apparent desire for her, she knew he had already won her over.

"I..." She mentally hit herself for suddenly reverting to her usual shy self. What happened to the daring Rory Gilmore that was there just seconds before?

"So what do you say Mary?"

"I...what if we get caught? I can't have Mom find out! She'll never leave us alone _ever_ again,"

He started placing kisses along her jaw line, making Rory sigh in pleasure. "We won't get caught." At that, she gave him a look of disapproval, knowing just how untrue his words were. Nothing got past Lorelai Gilmore, especially not when it came to missing classes from a school that didn't accept ditching whatsoever. "Okay we'll just make something up."

At first she wasn't too sure if she still wanted to go through with this, until she saw how frustrated Tristan looked. "Come on Ror, if I go to class that's all I'll think about...who knows what I'll _do_ or _say_?"

That made her decision to skip class inevitable; she had a feeling that if she didn't go along with his wishes he'd do something incredibly stupid in class later. Probably something along the lines of touching her in the middle of a presentation or making her feel unfocused. Then she wouldn't do anything productive either, she just knew it.

"Alright. Let's go."

"Yeah?" The smile on his face totally made up for what was to be a heated argument with her mother later. Right now, all she wanted was some alone time with her boyfriend. All thoughts about her mother's reaction would have to wait for now.

He gently took a hold of her hand and he pulled her towards the exit and to his baby. (Also called a car by a normal person but then again when had Tristan ever been normal?) Not that she was anywhere near an expert on cars but he was always treating that car with as much love as somebody would treat a family member, which had made her laugh a lot of times.

When they reached his black Mustang, he instantly opened her door, acting like the suck up Golden Boy people believed him to be in society. She would have chuckled if she hadn't known why he had done what he did. Not only was it out of reflex but also because he was anxious to get back to his place for more pressing issues.

Rory held her bag tighter to her body, as if wanting to protect the items inside with her whole being. Not just from the people in their surroundings but also from _him_, something which was totally ridiculous on her part. But now that they were heading to his house, it was suddenly apparent just what would take place on his king sized bed once they got there.

The image of Tristan using the toy she bought him made her emit a silent moan, fully believing that she was in for a hell of a day. Even without those _toys_, he could make her beg for his touch, so she had to wonder if she'd even last at all.

"What are you thinking about?" Tristan's eyes were set on watching where he was going but looked at her momentarily. His gaze making her bite her lip in nervousness. Before she had a chance to answer, they had reached the DuGrey mansion. Strangely, he didn't move out of the car but stayed where he was, making her wonder yet again about her decision to follow him. "Ror… you're not regretting this right?"

His question confused her. Regret what? What could she regret? Oh yeah, maybe the fact that she was skipping school to have sex with her boyfriend. But then again she had a feeling that wasn't what he was asking her either. "What do you mean?"

At that, he met her eyes with a sad and unsure look, not at all full of confidence like they usually appeared to be. It made her wonder what was on his mind that made him look that way. "I mean, about you and I…about lying to your mom about me all the time."

All at once, she gathered what he was really asking from her; if she regretted the many fights she had had recently with her mom over him. Actually, it was more about their sex life than anything else. Lorelai didn't want her to even think about sex, let alone have it. It didn't help that she was having sex with a guy like Tristan either.

Her silence elicited a sigh from him; something that made her place her hand on his cheek, wanting him to know just how much he really meant to her. That without him she wouldn't have been able to get through the last couple of months.

"Tristan, if there is one thing I'm sure of, it's us. Alright? Don't worry about it. My mom may not really like the idea of you and me being so intimate…"

"Tell me about it." The disturbance in the middle of her confession made her frown. Even though she wasn't in good terms with her mom at the moment, she didn't like how Tristan was talking about her. Only she was allowed to bitch about her mom. Tristan was quick to notice her change of moods and added an apology. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just don't like the way she sees me you know?"

Yes, she did know how Lorelai viewed him. That was the horrible part about it. "She acts as if I somehow robbed you of your virginity, as if I'm a monster that deserves to be killed."

"Oh God, I'm so so sorry Tristan. I didn't know that you felt so bad about the situation," At once she pulled him towards her, brushing her lips against his gently. She hoped her actions proved what she couldn't admit to him. That she _loved_ him.

Sometimes her love for him scared not only Lorelai but also herself. She needed him so badly. In the past year, he had become everything she wanted and needed in life, resulting in Rory pushing her mom away little by little. Yet another reason why Lorelai hated Tristan so much.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Tristan grabbed her and pulled her into a hard kiss, wanting them both to forget all their worries for the day. If only for just the day. Plus, they were here for other things, some very different things at that. Discussing her mother in any way, would just make them both frustrated and angry.

"Come on, we should get inside," He breathed out, his voice sounding very low as he stepped out of the car. She followed not long after that, and placed her hand in his, squeezing it a little. A movement that made him grin and quicken his pace. He unlocked the door with one hand, whilst still holding onto her hand with a tight grip.

At the same time, she held a tight grip on her bag, which held just the right ingredients. In the heat of the moment, Tristan started to kiss her hungrily, pulling her top lip between his and sucking on it. She had no idea how he accomplished the task of closing the door behind him but he was obviously a man of many skills - not that she hadn't known that before.

He swept her up into his arms, taking her by surprise but she was still able to hold on the much needed bag in her other hand. With her secured in his strong hold, Tristan moved up the stairs to his bedroom. Sometimes stopping for a kiss but not letting it get too heated in case he was to accidentally drop her. Knowing just what that would mean if it were to happen - again.

Walking into the room, he put her down on the bed before he remembered to lock the door, not wanting there to be any disturbances. It didn't even seem like he had left her side when he returned to his position above her, spreading kisses along her neck and pulling her jacket off of her shoulders at the same time.

She was happy to give him full access to her body, unlike the first time they had gotten into this position. At the time, she had been self conscious of what he would think of her – of her body to be more exact. Now she knew that he didn't find her to be unattractive, that just the simplest of actions could turn him on while he was in her presence.

She felt his tongue brushing against her nipple through her blouse, making her moan and involuntarily move her hips to meet his. It made him stop his movements as he tried to gather his composure yet again to take off her blouse in an unwavering motion.

It wasn't long until her skirt and bra was also taken off, leaving her in just her panties, while he was stripped down to his boxers, in between the constant need to make out. Filling her mouth with his tongue seemed like his favorite thing to do. Not to say she minded. Of course she didn't. She just hoped he'd end both of their torture soon, seeing as she felt just how turned on he was against her thigh.

"Tristan please," Her voice came out weak as her breathing was turning more ragged by the second. She needed to feel some part of him inside of her. _Now_ "I want you."

"Baby, I want you too." He yanked her panties off of her, spreading her legs open with his legs. He parted her folds with his thumb and forefinger, and inserted a long digit inside her. He gently thrust his finger in and out of her while his thumb moved to the small bundle of nerves at the top. He softly massaged his thumb, applying the right about of pressure.

"Oh my God..." She gasped and opened her legs further open. Her mouth went down to his neck, sucking on it between gasps. It didn't take her long to reach an orgasm, leaving him breathing hard. Instead of letting her return the favor, he set out to make this even more pleasurable for her. The moment he kissed his way down her body, she knew exactly where he was headed. Thankfully, she wasn't as scared of it as she thought she would be.

"What about the toys that I bought?" She asked abruptly, her eyes closed because of what he was currently doing to her body. Her question brought an end to his actions though, seeing as he would otherwise be too _occupied_ to answer her.

"They can wait," To prove his point, he brought his head down to her wet center again and flicked his tongue against her opening in a teasing manner. She grabbed the sheets under her with a hard grip, biting her lip so she wouldn't let out a scream.

Oh yeah, they could definitely wait…


End file.
